Love and Honor
by rabidkittyspike
Summary: Death is only the beginning for the Sayian Prince. Once he gets to otherworld how will he find his way home? VB
1. Prolog 1

Prolog 1  
  
A cacophony of Sayian voices echoed through the main market square of Vegetasia's capital as the gray haired regent, Bergthor, made his way back to the government and palace with his tiny nephew in tow. The small prince had become a regular companion to the market since the child could barely speak.  
  
He remembered well the day his brother the king and he had entered the sitting room of the palace to find the year old, fire haired cherub stumbling toward them. First hugging the king's leg with a deep purr and then turning to him and gabbing his leg in turn. Dark eyes peered upward as a questioning voice cooed, "Maaa-kit?" Nodding his head he watched as the tiny face changed into a deep expression of conviction, tiny legs began to stop, and a deep brown tail began sweeping wildly. Queen Melkorka laughed quietly as a diminutive voice chirped repeatedly "makit, makit, makit." The Prince of all Sayians was not to be denied, and so the young royal and been by his uncle's side.  
  
Now, as then, it was no exception. The elder took his time today, enjoying his nephew's company and the warm sun the marked a sense of renewed security in him. There was good reason to be happy. He and his brother had continued the father's work and had finally managed to turn their people back from the ignoble business of planet acquisition. On top of that, they had almost sealed a treaty with the interplanetary defense force in their quadrant. After centuries of slavery and then stumbling from the path of honor, the Sayian race was about to reclaim their nobility. The future would be a good one for his prince and all the tiny sovereign's future subjects.  
  
A small hand held his tail lightly as the toddler struggled to keep up with him. Reminded of how small his companion was he slowed. A few month's and over a dozen trips ago the child prince had insisted on walking rather than being carried. The boy had over heard his father praising a fighter for his determination and how he carried his own weight. Now the child was determined to be autonomous and win his father's respect.  
  
The child had a passionate disposition. Of that there was not doubt. At present this stubbornness was quickly becoming obsessive. The boy was exhausted. Bergthor could feel the rubbery shaking of his nephews legs as they walked slowly down the tree lined avenue. A yawn from beneath him was the last straw he had to carry the child or they would never get back. "Styrkar, come let me carry you the rest of the way."  
  
"No. I want to walk," came sharply back.  
  
The old man smirked knowing the answer to his next question. "Why?"  
  
Prince Styrkar Vegeta's head cocked back and to the side and he squared his shoulders. "Father says a strong man stands on his feet."  
  
"And your father says that it takes an even stronger one to ask for help." He softly retorted. "Anyway, I wish to carry you and you won't stay small enough to carry for much longer. Let me enjoy it while I still can."  
  
He had given the child a way out, now was he smart enough to take it. The wise regent didn't have to wait long. The prince raised his arms. "Since it would please you uncle, you may carry me."  
  
The remaining distance closed quickly. The hall of the palace and adjoining parliament building sounded with running feet and anxious voices. Bergthor sensed the tension in the air and quickened his pace toward the royals' living area. The boy in his arms had also caught the change in their surroundings and was growing concerned. "What's wrong Uncle, where's father?"  
  
"I'm not sure little one. We will see him soon. Don't worry; I'm sure he's fine." Turning the corner toward the back area of the palace found the King and several advisors walking in great haste toward the offices. "Valgard, what is going on?"  
  
Prince Vegeta was shaken by the tone of his Uncles voice. He looked to his father and saw the confusion and taint of fear that lingered around him. The Sayian King turned to one of his lower advisors. "Grim, would you take my son to his mother. We have a great many things we must do."  
  
The regent began to hand his nephew to the waiting man when the prince decided that it was time to speak up and find out what was going on. "No, put me down. I am a prince and I demand to know what is going on around here!"  
  
Spinning from his uncle's arms the child landed ungracefully to the ground. His outburst had left a dozen eyes staring down at him with varying emotions. His tail flicked from side to side, but his face had become like stone. "Thank you Grim, but your assistance will not be needed. I can walk 50 feet on my own. However I will not be moving until someone tells me what has happened."  
  
King Vegeta knew there was only one way to get the child on his way. The boy was so stubborn. "Like his father." He thought.  
  
"The group we have been building a treaty with has been attacked, other than that we know nothing." King Vegeta sighed as he bent down to his son. Bergthor gasped at the statement. The prince merely nodded to his father.  
  
"Then I will go to mother and let you finish dealing with this." The boy bowed to his father and then turned down the hall leaving the elder men looking on stunned by his actions.  
  
The king watched as his son left the group. His calm expression gave way to worry as the boy disappeared beyond a doorway. The future he had wanted for him was thrown to the stars and he didn't understand. Why now, when they were so close. As he turned back to his council a messenger approached. He didn't bother waiting for the usual display of respect. "Tell me what you know at once."  
  
The soldier shook at the kings quick demands and then started to stammer. "Their all dead sire. Completely wiped out. A new force in the planet trade. We don't know who, but the group seems to have taken over everything. We received an encrypted message. The planet trade may not know about our relations with the defense force. That's all I know your majesty."  
  
"No good can come of this" Bergthor thought as the group made their way to the parliament to assess the grave news. 


	2. Prolog 2

Prolog 2  
  
"What are the five precepts?" Thundered through the training room.  
  
"Honor, duty, justice, knowledge, and truth." The boy echoed back without breaking his katas.  
  
"What is a warrior's duty?" boomed the deep voice.  
  
"To face the battle with all his strength. To fight those who destroy life. To seek the best outcome for all, great and small." The boy answered while spinning through his kicks.  
  
"Good. Now finish with stretches and we will continue tomorrow." The large warrior proclaimed.  
  
The five year old stopped dead and stared at his trainer. His eyes knit as a scowl began to cover his face. The small voice growled, "You can't possibly mean to say that's all we're doing today Nappa?"  
  
"STRETCHES - NOW!" He jumped at the power in his instructor's voice, and then began to stretch. "Better, you have done very well my prince, but your father has given a strict time limit on your training and we are out of time for today. Finish your stretching and its back to the palace for you."  
  
Less than and hour later the Vegeta emerged from the shower dressed and made his way to see his father before afternoon studies with his tutor and mother. Making his way through the labyrinth of polished stone that gleamed in the midday light. As he turned the corner a tall green figure came into view. "Please let him go the other way." He thought as he continued.  
  
Luck was on his side as Zarbon moved away and toward the main hall. Sighing he moved to a large door, passing it and turning down a small corridor that led to the secret door to his father's office. He stopped behind the tapestry that covered the entry. A chill shook his spine as he heard the voice on the other side.  
  
"Come now King Vegeta. The boy needs an education and I can offer him the best tutors and facilities in the sector. My offer would benefit the boy."  
  
"I appreciate your kindness in my son's future Lord Freeza, but his is still too young to be sent away. His training and initial studies will not be complete for at least a year, and that with an accelerated course load." The king paused working hard to avoid any traps that might ensnare his only child. "I respect your generosity, and am grateful for it of course. In a year, when he has had enough field training and his studies have reached a sufficient level, it might benefit him to join you. Your offer is tempting, but the timing is not suitable to the boy's current level."  
  
Behind the curtain Vegeta could hear a tapping sound. He moved so he could peek from his hiding place. All that was visible was a white tail rising and falling to the floor at a sharp pace. His heart went to his throat at the small glimpse of the creature. He stepped back silently and held his breath.  
  
"If you insist King Vegeta, but I think you are being too cautious with the child. We will discuss this again in a year or so. I'm sure that the boy will be ready then as you say." With that the iceling turned and left the king to his thoughts.  
  
Once he was sure that Lord Freeza was gone the boy peered around the tapestry to see his father sitting uncharacteristically slouched in his chair. As he watched the weight of the universe bear down on the man he viewed as indestructible a churning uncertainty gripped him. He started to make his way quietly to his beloved king.  
  
"How do I stop this monster?" the king thought wearily. A small touch on his knee made him open his eyes to his most prized treasure. The small face smiled softly, but his cheeks were streaked with tears.  
  
"Don't worry father. We'll find a way to stop him someday. I'll train harder. I won't let you down." He reassured the tired king.  
  
"You train three times harder than most adults, and ten times harder than any child. No Styrkar, you have done more than your share already. Do not concern yourself with these things."  
  
"No, he is evil. He won't change his mind. I must be ready in a year, more than ready. I don't want to go, but we have to do what he says for now. When the time is right we will stop him."  
  
The kings sighed, rubbed his dark chestnut hair, and looked into the eyes of his son. He was shocked to see the eyes of an adult shining through the child's face. He had grown up hard and fast and was growing more aware everyday. He couldn't deny his son words; he was right. He took the small frame and pulled to his lap cradling his greatest joy close. 


	3. Prolog 3

Prolog 3  
  
The six and half year old prince rushed down the hall. He had very little time left and he needed to make the best of it. Freeza had demanded him to his ship at once, even though he had said that the prince would not need to be onboard until the evening. The iceling had been driving his people faster and harder with each passing day. He knew the monster was trying to throw them off balance. Not giving them time to think or plan for anything. Still they had no choice.  
  
His pace broke into a full scale run as he reached the hall to his father's office. Clutching his parting gift he burst through the doors, only to find Freeza standing in the middle of the room bashing the floor in with his tail.  
  
"Your late; and barging in on our conversation too. Shameful, you really must work on your manners." He said coolly.  
  
"My apologies Lord Freeza." He said with a bow. "No sense in provoking the creature anymore." He thought. "I just received you orders to report to the ship. I only meant to say goodbye to my father. I was unaware that he had visitors."  
  
"Well, I suppose we can overlook the matter this once. In the future I trust you will carry yourself as expected." The changing stated curtly. "Now come along."  
  
The prince's jaw dropped. He quickly ran to his father, provoking a disapproving glance from Freeza. He quickly placed the small package in his father's hand and flew to his neck. Whispering in his ear, "Don't worry father, I will come home, no matter how long it takes. And when we're together again I will never leave your side. You have my word. Our bond will never be broken."  
  
The young sayian released his king and knelt to him before turning and following the white skinned creature. 


	4. Checking In

King Yamma looked over the edge of his desk and was greeted by a pair of black boots, one tapping at a furious pace. Following the up the person attached to them he found no surprises. There stood the pint sized power house that had proved a confusing and irritating thorn in his side. "Vegeta" He acknowledged grudgingly.  
  
"Yes Yamma, I'm back." came the curt and dismissive reply.  
  
"That's King Yamma."  
  
A familiarly sarcastic melody sprang forth, "Oh I'm so sorry. Since you never see fit to use my title I assumed we were beyond that."  
  
"Very funny Vegeta." The red king sighed.  
  
"That's Prince Vegeta." The small fighter shot back sharply. Before the king of otherworld had a chance the terse tornado continued. "Enough of this banter. What part of hell are you putting me this time?"  
  
For once the giant figure was completely caught of guard. Even the last time the short sayian had been in otherworld he had been sent to heaven, albeit a very low level and that was after he had blasted a stadium full of people. "What makes you think you're going to hell?"  
  
"I have killed millions, their blood is on my soul. No amount of good could rub it off; not the few noble deed I manage under Freeza, and not even the good I've done since. At any rate I'm Sayian, not some human Sayian like Kakarrotto, but a full blooded Sayian warrior. When was the last time you let one of us wander around snake way?" Shot quickly from the fiery fighter.  
  
"Well there's a first time for everything." The ruler said shaking his head. In truth, the arrogant man had earned the right to free roam over otherworld, but it had taken a great deal of prodding from the supreme Kai to make sure that the honor was given. He shrugged, continuing, "Vegeta, you have earned the right to join the fighters at the Grand Kai's. You will be aloud to go where you will in otherworld."  
  
Vegeta watched King Yamma speak and stamp his papers in shock. Surely this was a mistake, but it was one he surely wasn't going to interfere with. He didn't want to push his luck, but his soul was pressing him too fiercely. "So, I can go anywhere?"  
  
"Yes!" The red god shouted. "And hopefully it will be out of here so I can get some work done."  
  
His uncle's steady voice echoed softly in his head "Remember what I've told you nephew. Know when to press an issue and when to retreat; diplomacy." The Sayian Royal was treading on the patience of heaven's ruler. He changed his tone to mimic something softer in hopes that he could press a response from the giant. "I understand, but will you answer one question before I let you get back to work?"  
  
The almost pleading tone in the proud prince's voice caught King Yamma off guard. He looked at the face of the man taking up more of his time than he had. His featured had softened, but his eyes still shone with all the fire the god had come to expect. Then he saw something else, desperation. Finally he spoke. "What is it?"  
  
"The planet Vegetasai, once the planet Plant. When it was destroyed, what part of heaven, or hell, did you send the Sayians there to?" He replied steadily, trying hard not to let the shaking coming over him show.  
  
"Oh, well let me think." Yamma replied looking over the man in front of him as he spoke. "Somewhere in the west heaven; south, south east area. I really can't say any closer than that. It's been awhile."  
  
The king watched as Vegeta took in what was said. Had haggard breath had come the small frame standing before him? He couldn't say for sure, but the fighter was unnerved, and that was a very rare thing indeed. The price nodded, "Thank you. I will not bother you further."  
  
The Sayian Price departed through the side door of the check-in station and leaned against the rail. A tearing pain ran through his soul as he gripped the railing, eyes fixed on the horizon. The soul bond between his old family, and his second family were strained and starting to pull him apart. He had to find them soon. The lost Sayian race and his farther were far away and the area they could be in would take months to cover, but his second family was very near, he could sense most of them already. "Bulma first, then to the Kai's. Maybe they can narrow down things a little." He thought as he blasted from the checkout station. 


	5. Bulma, breakfast, and bonds

Darkness consumed the halls of Bulma's home as Vegeta entered. Adjusting to the black he moved forward into the room. Looking around it seemed to be like the capsule houses that where typical of the woman he had called mate for a lifetime. Taking in the home with all senses he noticed the familiar scents he had missed.  
  
He turned toward the bedrooms. "My mate" he thought as he crept through the door. Standing at the bed he watched silently as she slept. "So peaceful" he mused as he looked at a face he had watched with care for seventy years. The lines he never saw had retreated, and the blue he had always seen had returned. She turned and her arms and legs soon covered the entire bed, he smirked. "Damn woman always did hog the covers."  
  
*********  
  
Bacon and coffee vapors wafted to his nose as the light bled through the room. He turned and growled trying to escape the brightness assaulting his rest. He picked up the sound of breakfast, or what passed for it, being prepared and then stopped as he groaned his sleepy compliant. The ki from the kitchen moved to his location. Bulma gasped as she reached the sofa; realizing who was in the house. He softly growled as he rose to sit, "Damn woman, where did you expect me to sleep, on the porch? Couldn't sleep in the bed, you were hogging it all."  
  
"I hope I won't be on the sofa again tonight." He finished stretching back and smirking at her. She smiled warmly at her guardian angel. The bond revealed their feelings; making talking unimportant. The small man rested his arms on his legs and peered through the window. Sniffing he jerked his head back to her and yelled, "Bulma, get back in the kitchen, breakfast is burning."  
  
"Shit!" She shouted running back to the now ruined food.  
  
He snickered. "Damn onna, she could burn cereal." The prince returned his gaze to the window for a few more moments before slowly rising to join her.  
  
Breakfast now on the table thanks to the some unexpected help from 18, the two couples sat around the table. Vegeta quietly ate as he listened to his three companions chatter about all the things that had gone on while he was gone. The usual dull activities were covered along with a few interesting tidbits. As they continued on about this and that he could feel the bonds he had with them growing back into place. The merriment of their voices mirrored the feeling rolling off them. Smiling, he piled on a third helping, the first time in a year he had managed to eat so well.  
  
Krillen and 18 picked up dishes from the table as Vegeta continued to finish his meal. Bluma began to rise, "I'll break out some more pancake mix and make some more."  
  
"Don't bother. I've had enough." The munching Sayian jeered.  
  
Bluma suddenly looked worried. Turning to her mate she eyed him carefully. Vegeta always had at least eight helping, even on the rare days he didn't train. Three helpings was a snack. His skin was pale; as he looked up she saw his eyes where dull. Stuttering slightly she inquired, "Are you sick?"  
  
"I just died last night woman. What'd you think; I was hit by a bus?" The testy royal sputtered out. Trying to cover up he added. "I'm just tired, leave me be."  
  
The quick witted genius saw the comment for what it was. Bracing herself she retorted. "What's wrong? And I mean it, no excuses."  
  
He looked at her with venom. He knew he was too tired to get into a full scale argument with the tenacious human. Grudgingly he mumbled. "Mishrat"  
  
"What?" She retorted to his undistinguishable muttering.  
  
"Mish-rat." He bellowed back at her in rage eyes narrowing in challenge.  
  
The blue haired beauty took a deep breath. Their guests just looked at each other in confusion. They knew it must be a Sayian thing, and Bulma's reaction to his word made it clear that it was serious. Krillen cautiously approached the prince and spoke, "Um, Vegeta, would you mind filling us in?"  
  
He snapped readying to say something terse and then paused. The woman would tell them if he didn't and she would make it sound as if he were on deaths door, again.  
  
"It's not an illness, more like a condition prevalent to Sayians." He started then paused. "All Sayians have some telepathic, empathic, and sometimes spiritual "connection" to their families and "Velts" or clans. There are many different types and levels of these "connections" or bonds."  
  
Krillen interrupted. "You mean like the bond you have with Bulma?"  
  
"Hn" the prince acknowledged. "That is one type of bond; between mates. There are many others, from parent to child, child to parent, among friends. Some are so thin that it's only like a sixth sense of things relating to the other, some are so strong they cement themselves to your very soul. Some are more telepathic, others more empathic, and others are interlaced through the mind, the heart, and soul." Stopping he looked around, "Understand?"  
  
They nodded at him in unison. It was a rare occasion when the tightlipped Sayian talked about anything bordering on emotions. Bulma had retreated to the counter, leaning against it and allowing him to deal with the explanation.  
  
"When one person of a bond dies the bond frays and become damaged; it may even server completely. This leaves the person in the physical realm injured from the separation. It may just be an additional emotional pain, or it can cause very real damage to the person."  
  
"So that's mishrat?" Krillen inquired. Vegeta just scowled at her. Krillen and 18 sat at the table, this was going to take some time.  
  
"No. Let me continue; I will get to it." Vegeta stated flatly, groaning. "With most bonds the tearing will heal, but a thread of the bond will always remain connected. If those sharing the bond are reunited then the bond will grow back around the scar left behind."  
  
He paused again. They let him collect his thought, soaking in what he had already said. "Best to try to finish this." He thought. "When a bond is broken there is still a connection that pulls on the ones possessing it. But, if a sayian outlast all the others they share a bond with then their soul starts to be pulled to the afterlife. That is what mishrat is. Roughly translated it means screaming soul."  
  
"Then why are you still sick Vegeta?" Krillen ask unsteadily.  
  
"Hn" He grunted. "The bonds will keep pulling on me until I make a connection with those I am bonded to. The mishrat will fade with each bond that's restored. I'm healing even now."  
  
Krillen, and 18 relaxed feeling that things would be alright in time. Bulma knew better. She crossed her arms and stared at the proud prince. His face remained like stone as always, but he knew she would call him out. He only hoped that she would what until the others were gone. Let him deal with this privately. He wasn't that lucky, as usual.  
  
"Well then Mr. High-and-Mighty I can handle anything and this is no big deal. Tell me what happens if you don't connect with everyone? What happens if you can't connect with someone you have a major bond with, uh? I'll tell you what. You'll die Vegeta. Utter death, end game, oblivion."  
  
Eighteen paused and turned to her sayian friend. "Is that true Vegeta?"  
  
"The woman is being melodramatic. There is time to remedy this situation. All I have to do is find those I share a major bond. The bonds will heal and I will be fine."  
  
"Oh really." The fiery scientist retorted. "So tell them who the people you have major bonds are."  
  
Vegeta balked. This was not good. He tried to think of a way out, but it was no use. He took a breath to speak but each word grew softer. "You, my uncle, and my parents."  
  
"And what will happen if you miss even one of those people?" The blue hair woman drove the point home to him. As if he didn't already realize what could happen.  
  
"The bond could tear and I would go into Azurrat and die. There are you happy now!" He bellowed standing up and moving to leave the room.  
  
His friends quickly blocked his path. Standing firm, he looked at them indignantly and nonchalantly added. "Look, I have already almost repaired my bond with Bulma. The others are distant, but I can sense them. All I have to do is find them."  
  
Krillen couldn't help himself. "Um, but how are you going to find your family, it's been a long time?"  
  
"I spoke with Yamma before coming here. He gave me a general direction to look. It will make things easier." He paused and looked at his mate. She wasn't going to let him of the hook that easily. "The longer it takes, the worse I will become, so I will need to find them without delay."  
  
The blonde android looked quizzically at her dark haired friend. "So how much time do you think you have?"  
  
"Hard to say exactly. Perhaps months, or only a few weeks. That is why I must concentrate on finding them quickly." He said cocking his head to the side.  
  
Satisfied Krillen and 18 nodded to the warrior. Krillen happy proffered, "What can we do to help?"  
  
"Go to the Kais. See if they can locate the Sayians that Freeza killed when he destroyed my world. They're somewhere in the south, southeast section of the west heaven, but that's a lot of area to cover. Narrowing it down at all would make things move faster." He stated with a commanding air. "I will help Bulma pack up things her and then meet you there."  
  
"I think we can get North Kai to help; maybe the others to." 18 said as she and her height challenged husband started to leave. As they moved to the door Krillen added. "Take it easy Vegeta. We'll see you at the Grand Kai's."  
  
"Now all I have to do is get the woman to come with him." He thought as he sized up his woman. "Well, speak up. We haven't got all day."  
  
The woman who knew him better than any, who had seen his nightmares and dreams was glaring at him. His mind reeled as he collected a few things from the cupboards placing them in his pockets. He knew she didn't like this, but even without the bonds pulling him he would have gone. He would not break his word, keeping it was the only thing he had truly been able to hold on to."  
  
Bulma finally opened her mouth to speak. "So you just expect me to pack up and leave my happy little home and tromp off into kami knows what?"  
  
He smirked at her. "Of course, you're my mate. Where I go; you go."  
  
They had been together to long for her to be shocked or even mad, but she wasn't giving in without a little fight. "Oh, of course, your royal pain in the ass. I'll just go throw on some animal skins so we can go roll around in the dirt. Yes, that sounds like fun."  
  
"It will be an adventure."  
  
"Sure, a fun filled road trip, strait into the heart of hell." She retorted caustically.  
  
He had had all he could take and began to bellow. "Look woman. I am trying to make this as pleasant as possible. Your dislike for rustic outing is well known, but we are going. Even if there was no bond I would go. I gave my word that I would find my father, and I have never broken my word, ever. And no, I do not like the timing, but there is no choice."  
  
"That doesn't mean I have to like it." She quickly retorted.  
  
"I will not hear another word on this." He stated. She knew that was the final word and that he would do as he saw fit; too stubborn to consider other options. Whatever the reason or cost Vegeta had set his course and would follow it.  
  
She sighed. "All right; I'll go pack." 


	6. The Grand Kai

Death Angels, SunflowerBebe, and Girl Pan - Wow. Thanks.  
  
John Perry - Thank you. I wasn't very happy with the way the last chapter turned out myself; it was choppy. I had foreshadowed finding Bulma in the previous chapter with Vegeta sensing her and the others before leaving the checkout. Sorry, should have posted them together.  
  
*************  
  
The entire universe of otherworld stretched out before them as they headed toward the Grand Kai's together. Light bathed the large stone structure in golden hues as the landed in the training yard. A few of the martial artists practiced their moves in the waning late day sun. A white bearded man in a jacket much like the one Vegeta had been wearing earlier stood in front of the great structure looking over the horizon. His expression was both concerned and annoyed at the same time.  
  
Vegeta landed and released Bulma. The older man looked to them and then spoke at Bulma. "Is this Vegeta? Krillen and 18 said you were coming. I thought you would have been here sooner."  
  
Some of the other fighters stopped and turned to there location. His reputation had preceded him. Recognizing that the Kai could help him he did something uncharacteristic. He bowed sharply placing his hand over his chest. "Grand Kai."  
  
The Grand Kai reflected on the Prince. Some of the concern and annoyance left his features. "Well, you have no sense of time, but you have manners."  
  
The fighters behind them mumbled to one another. Vegeta sized up the situation, spun and stared at the group that had formed behind him. "If someone has something to say; say it!"  
  
They milled about for a few moments. Finally one of them spoke up. "You served Freeza."  
  
"Well if you call being beating, tutored and forced into actions you hated serving; then yes, I suppose so." He changed his stance readying for a fight.  
  
The other fighters muttered back and forth quietly. Then one from the back raised his voice. "I remember you. You came to my world and destroyed most of our military, but you left our escape ships untouched. You told us to evacuate, that there was nothing we could do. We didn't listen. The others came and destroyed everything. It was genocide. You tried to warn us."  
  
The small warrior moved toward him speaking slowly. "Yes, I did. He removed his shirt and looked the man dead in the eyes. "And this was my payment for just offering you a chance."  
  
As his shirt reached his head the fighters he had passed gasped. Eyes darted between staring and turning away in shock. As he turned to face them the man who spoke was given full view of the price the small fighter had paid for trying to help a people he knew almost nothing of. Scars covered his back in every direction, and harsh burn welts covered his shoulders. A lifetime of pain had been placed on display for all of them. The rancorous whispering had been replaced with abject silence has he moved from the group putting his shirt back on.  
  
"But. you.. were just a child. You couldn't have been more then six." The orange fighter who had spoken stammered.  
  
Turning with absolute certainty the prince looked him in the eyes once more. "Actually I was seven."  
  
Moments passed and the silence remained. The Grand Kai watched and waited. He had heard the rumors starting last night. Many had said that it could not be the same person, others that it was a mistake. Not one fighter who had recognized the name had seemed inclined to speak anything good about him. Now they all looked wordlessly on as he stood by the elder Kai. The petite prince regarded the black jacketed figure and the others with his usual arrogance. "It was a bloody chapter in my life that I have learned to live with. I saw myself through it and in spite of it have earned the right to be here. There is nothing pathetic about my life; it proves my strength and conviction. I will not be pitied, or treated like garbage. So get over it."  
  
The fighters left the three with the last light of the day. They stood quietly for a while. The prince had turned to watch the light leave the sky over the great expanse of the training area.  
  
The gray haired Kai was milling through more than his share of thoughts on his newest arrival. The reports and rumors had been enough to make him wonder if there was, in fact, a mistake, but King Yamma and the Supreme Kai had made it clear there was no mistake.  
  
Shin had also told him of the fight with Majin Buu, and he did remember the small fighter standing firm against the creature that was so much more powerful to him. The Supreme Kai imparted many other pieces of information his friend had discovered on the dichotomous newcomer. He had been born and raised till childhood among a race renowned for planet purging. Then sent to Freeza where he had stayed till he had grown. Living among darkness until he found Goku and earth.  
  
It would appear that he turned from the darkness and toward a nobler path by following Son Goku, but he and Shin knew better. No one surrounded by that much evil could simply find their way; regardless of the signs they were given. Somewhere early the good buried in this fighter's heart had been fostered and given strength. Now he questioned many things he had heard about the fierce Sayians.  
  
Blue skies darkened and tiny lights started to glisten against the curtain dropped over the Grand Kai's planet. The small black figure turned with onyx eyes back to them and the bearded man noted he seemed to blend against the backdrop, and still stand apart.  
  
The Kai focused his attention to the small prince. "Yes, the others had said he was a prince; the future leader of his race." He spoke to himself as he took stock of the movements of the other man. He moved with absolute balance, grace and precision. His frame's motion spoke of purpose, his stance marked a man raised to lead. "I believe your friends are waiting upstairs. Follow me."  
  
They followed and were led to a large room with several sofas; one of which was occupied by 18 and the small human. The two smiled as they entered; sitting he felt his limbs become heavy from his day's activities. They glanced back and forth as if waiting for someone before telling him how well they had been able to accomplish what they had come there for.  
  
Just as he was about to speak, the door opened and his jaw clamped shut. A blue man with short white hair streaked down the center of his head walked in wearing a knowing smile and strolled to the tired Sayian. Vegeta's expression formed into his trademark smirk. "So have you been having fun with your treasure hunt."  
  
"It has been a very interesting day, but you and Goku tend to make for novel circumstance. I think we've manage to find a few jewels while waiting for you." The Supreme Kai replied, the amused expression never leaving his face.  
  
Krillen jittered with an eager excitement, and 18's eyes sparkled at her husband and the reaction of her usually stone face former foe. The little fighters movements finally gave way to voice, "The North and West Kais have been looking all over the area you told us to. They found pockets of Sayians all over the place, we were about to give up for the day when they found a huge group of Sayians near the center of everything."  
  
"You mean that the groups were laid out like this?" The fiery man asked leaning over the table and tapping the table in random spots forming and oval, "and then the main group is situated somewhere right around her." He continued moving his hand as he spoke and then landing nearly where they had, in fact, found the largest group of Sayians.  
  
They nodded at his startling accuracy. Shin watched his old friend, who had let down his guard for a moment and showed the same excited joy Krillen had been trying to contain. His smile was wide. The smallest of the group finally lost control. "Wow Vegeta, that's amazing. You nailed it."  
  
Vegeta's head snapped back in triumph. "It a very basic layout, every Sayian child knows it." His arm moved almost too quickly to be seen. "My father will be here, with the main group. So where is it?"  
  
"The North and West Kai's are still mapping everything out. They say that they'll show you in the morning." Shin replied, still smiling.  
  
"Then I'll just blast them. That should get them motivated." Acerbically came back. The Grand Kai was shocked not only by his word, but by the others reaction, which was no reaction at all.  
  
Bulma smirked at her dark Sayian, "Then you won't get your map, will you."  
  
The Sayian faked a growl, but his stomach decided to follow suite. The group laughed, he simply cringed. Shen decided that it was time for dinner. "Well we should get some food. The dining hall is this way. There should be enough to feed a Sayian army."  
  
"I doubt that. Thank you for the offer, but I decline. It's rude to eat more than one's host. The woman and I will go and set up our accommodations and see you in the morning." The prince said quietly nodding his head and moving to Bulma.  
  
"Very strange." The Grand Kai thought. In fact he couldn't make any sense of his regal guest. Knowing that there wasn't much more he was going to find out he decided to leave it for another day. 


	7. Butterfly Kisses

Girl Pan & John Perry: Thanks guys. I hope I can get a move on and write some more soon.  
  
GothicDream: I don't like die of old age go to heaven stuff much myself, but otherworld is such a part of DBZ already that it seems more like a dimensional trip, even if it is one-way this time.  
  
I really like this chapter so let me know what you think.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Water misted and gurgled just outside the large window if their capsule house. It was an ideal location for the reunited lovers to rekindle their affections. Vegeta had spent over an hour looking for just the right spot for them. Bulma was almost going to scream when they came upon the enchanting scene.  
  
Warm orange hues barely lit the room as the sayian sat on the sofa gazing into the night waiting for his blue jewel to join him. His thoughts wandered backward to a time before he knew pain. Fragrances long lost drifted through the air as tiny drops of water scattered around the rocks beneath him. Tiny feet and legs worked hard trying to balance him. A soft voice caressed his ears. "Be careful little one. Don't fall in."  
  
His mother continued fretting and cooing to him as he set out on an adventure. Ragilian butterflies fluttered as he followed them across the bank heedless of his mother's warnings. His eyes gazed at bright blue wings as he moved. His feet followed clumsily stomping across the moss covered rocks. Before he could think water surrounded him and he started to panic. A strong arm reached into the water and pulled him up dripping wet.  
  
A spray of water splashed from his tail as it slashed from side to side in a panic. He looked at the arm holding him and shrieked making a load "eeep". His tail swung between his legs, and his arms and legs compressed in front of him as he tried to hide.  
  
A sense of laughter, love, and protection wrapped itself around his heart and he opened his eyes. Through his arms he could see his father smiling at him. He blinked and then let his appendages retract from the shielding position. He held out his arms and chirped. "Sha-shara."  
  
The king shook his head at the tiny babe. "Not until you're dry little Styrkar."  
  
He coked his head to the side trying to understand why his father hadn't complied with him. Scowling he pulled up all his strength and yelped. The serge in power got their attention and dried him. Warm arms enclosed around him as his father drew him close smirking. "You are going to be a strong fierce warrior when you grow up, aren't you."  
  
The small prince threw his arms around his father's neck and began to purr.  
  
Bulma sat at the sofa and watched the feisty man that had won her heart. He was miles away and a rumbling sound rolled from his chest. His tail swept casually across the floor by the couch. Her prince was not one to stay this way for long and she knew he would soon be back in their room with her. As she waited she couldn't help but wonder what lay ahead. She knew that the Sayians were not the monsters she had once thought they were, but she also knew that they had been dangerously far from good when they had made their journey to otherworld. The trip ahead made her nervous as well. Wandering around in kami knows what wasn't Bulma Brief's idea of fun. Still she had missed the adventures of her past and she knew she was safe with her prince.  
  
A soft snort came from the man across from her as she watched his nose scrunch. His sight moved from the memories in his head back to present. He turned and found her sitting patiently a few feet from him. "How long have you been here?"  
  
"Not long. Did you have a sweet dream my prince?" She cooed.  
  
"I was not dreaming, just thinking." He pretended to scold.  
  
She simply smiled back at the beautiful form lounging by her. Her gaze ran over him with barely veiled desire. As her eyes met his she could see uncertainty behind them. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Have you ever regretted having me as your mate?" He whispered.  
  
"No. Why would I regret being with you?" She replied in shock.  
  
"There are many things you have complained about. You all but had to drag me to parties and places you wished to go. It seems that I am not the mate you would have wanted." He sighed looking back to the window.  
  
"Look at me!" His head snapped. "I may say things sometime, but the things I complain about aren't really important. You stayed with me, you raised our children, and you sacrificed your dreams and put up with a lot of crap just because you love me. That means the world to me."  
  
She smiled and put her hand under his chin moving closer. "Besides, have you ever seen two people more perfectly matched?"  
  
Moving closer she brushed her lips to his. He responded by pulling her close and savoring the warmth of her body against his. A soft purr began to form in his throat as his kissed and nipped at her neck and shoulder. She started to moan as he took her in with all his senses. Slowly moving his mouth over her neck and hands over her curves; he cautiously made he way back to her mouth and kissed her passionately. His lips withdrew and he gazed at her. "Hn, I cannot argue with that. I have only seen one other couple that fit as well as we do."  
  
"Really; and who would that be?" She smirked.  
  
His smile faded a little, and she could feel a twinge of pain from him as he spoke. "My parents; I am grateful that they had each other for company here."  
  
He placed her on the sofa and rose extending his hand to her. "Tonight is not a night to dwell on such matters. This is our night; tomorrow there will be time for that. Come."  
  
As she rose he took her hand and led her outside to the waterfall. She smiled as he stood in front of her and placed his hands on her hips and looked in her eyes. "I have missed you, butterfly."  
  
"I've been waiting to hear you call me that again." She blushed as he moved closer, encircling her. His nose nuzzled her jaw and he returned to purring softly. He planted soft kisses along her jaw and returned his gaze to her.  
  
An eyebrow arched and he smiled wickedly at her. "Tonight we are starting anew. It would be a very good time to renew our bond."  
  
Bulma's skin was turning pink from more than blushing. She rubbed her lips on his neck slowly and kissed the mark just above his color bone. Vegeta was feeling more than a little in need and pulled back placing her hand on the waist of his gi pants. Smiling she pulled on the ties and latched her fingers under the waist band. His breath hitched as she found what she was looking for. Their knees bent as they descended to the ground with growing passion.  
  
The grand Kai stepped onto his balcony and took one last look over his planet for the day. Stretching as he surveyed the scenery his jaw fell as his eyes widened. His mind slowly recovered from the scene as he quickly turned to his room. "Well I can see why they wanted to get out of here." 


	8. Directions & Mystery Warriors

Sorry for this taking so long. Been busy at work and it fried my brain. Just finished this part. Hope you like it.  
  
Directions & Delays  
  
Krillen and Yamcha circled the training yard trading blows while 18 spared with Picon. Piccolo had decided to stop by to see the Kais and get a match with Picon. He landed and watched the others' morning workout. Something pulled at the corner of his senses as he surveyed his friends; turning his attention to it he became aware of a familiar ki. "Vegeta?" he thought as the others made their way to his location.  
  
"Hey Piccolo; it's been awhile. How's guarding the gates of northern hell been treating you?" Yamcha greeted the Nemek.  
  
He regarded the desert fighter then flatly spoke. "The same."  
  
Krillen smirked. "Bet you can't guess who's here?"  
  
"Vegeta." The caped warrior responded without missing a beat.  
  
Eighteen smiled and nodded, adding. "Well, it's not like his ki is hard to spot when he's not masking it."  
  
"Yeah, 18's got a point there." Krillen spoke as he rubbed the back of his head, a little embarrassed.  
  
The four friends smiled at one another. Piccolo couldn't help but wonder. "So how long will he be staying?"  
  
The others looked at him sadly. Krillen answered, "He and Bulma are going to leave soon, maybe this morning."  
  
"Then he'll be going to find his father." The Namekian stoically replied.  
  
"How did you know he was going to do that?" 18 couldn't help her curiosity.  
  
Piccolo looked at her with minor surprise. 18 and Krillen had been good friends with Bulma and Vegeta. He found it strange that they didn't know about the prince's promise. "Because he told me he gave his word to his father that he would find him again someday. You know Vegeta always keeps his word when he gives it."  
  
They were as surprised by Piccolo's acquaintance of the promise as he was with there lack of knowledge. He continued, "I assume it wasn't something that came up in your conversations."  
  
Relaxing they moved toward a tree and turned their attention to the approaching sayian and his mate. As Vegeta and Bulma landed and moved to their friends they were greeted with miffed glares. Krillen and 18 looked Vegeta over as if trying to determine a riddle, as he stood and looked directly back at them. His face was smooth, his body powerful as ever, and he wore dark blue training clothes with his typical white gloves and boots, but something seemed off. As they inspected his face they saw his eyelids looked dark and tired and the orbs within them shone less brightly. It was clear that the man was not well.  
  
The prince regarded his friends. "Well, what's eating at you? I haven't got all day."  
  
"We're sorry Vegeta. It's obvious what you said about this Mishrat yesterday is true, but Piccolo mentioned that you promised your father." 18 was cut off.  
  
".that I would find him again. Yes, I would have kept my word regardless of this. The situation requires that I find him sooner." Vegeta finished. "Having said that; we need to get our directions from the Kais."  
  
Bulma tilted her head, "Why don't you go on ahead. We'll catch up in a minute."  
  
"Hn." Vegeta cocked his head back as he gave his wordless response and then left them.  
  
Bulma's expression dimmed as she was left alone with her friends. They could tell she was worried, and it didn't take much to realize what, or who, as at the center of it. She sighed and looked up at Piccolo as if he held some hope. He placed his hand on her shoulder. "He'll be fine. He's a survivor."  
  
"I wish I could be so sure. He puts up a good front, but he can't hind the pain when he's sleeping, and this is really starting to make him weak." She softly replied shaking her head. "I tried to get him to let the supreme Kai use his instant transmission to take us to his father, but he was afraid it would startle them. They've kept to themselves for a long time."  
  
Krillen looked down, "Then what does he plan on doing?"  
  
"Well, I convinced him to let us be "instant-transmissioned" half a day from the border of where the Sayians are located and then make our way to the main area from there." The blue haired scientist explained.  
  
"Then you know where the Sayians are?" Piccolo interjected.  
  
"Yes." 18 returned. "The Kais are narrowing things down for Vegeta. They'll have things mapped it out this morning. That's were he went off to in such a hurry."  
  
"Well, it looks like things are going better than they could be. We should go and see what the Kais have to say." Piccolo turned and began making his way to the Grand Kai's palace. They other followed.  
  
The group turned the corner of the palace to find four bickering kais and one very impatient prince working hard to wait and not knock their heads in. Before they could take another step the small man lost it. "Enough, you bakas are driving me crazy!!"  
  
"Well, that's a short trip." The north kai quipped gleefully.  
  
Before Vegeta could move Bulma had her hand on his shoulder. She looked at him sternly and shook her head. He gazed into her eyes and slowly calmed down. She turned to the 4 kais of the heaven. "So guys, what's up?"  
  
"Oh, nothing my dear; just that we can't seem to figure out just where the Sayians are exactly." The East Kai remarked.  
  
"But, I thought you knew the section they were sent." Krillen stated in confusion.  
  
The North Kai turned his attention to them. "Well yes, but we can't figure out which level they would be on. You see other world has many more layers then just above and below snake way. There are many different planes depending on the residents varying circumstances. It all depends on the weight of the actions of the individual during their lifetime and ...'  
  
"Oh, Great Karasus does he ever shut up!" Vegeta screamed as he clenched his hair; effectively ending the Kai interminable dissertation. "How could you possibly not know where they are? You had a perfect layout of their configuration last night."  
  
"Even though we have been able to sense them, we have had some difficulty in telling just what depth or height they are from Snake Way." The South Kai explained.  
  
"Well, we know they most likely won't be above snake way; that should at least narrow things down a little.'' The old Supreme Kai hoarsely commented waking from his nap.  
  
The East Kai nodded to the ancient. "That seems sensible. Come on boys lets see if we can't do a little better than this."  
  
The old kai turned his attention to the large board the kais where gathered about. "Hm, I know that area. Isn't that were the Ashkarishact ('esh ke ri schakt') Warriors mill about?"  
  
"Yes, that's the general area." The Supreme Kai answered with his usual calm. Ever observant he couldn't help but notice the prince's reaction to the word Ashkarishact. "Best to ask on that later." He mused as the others began to continue their debate with the additional information. "Perhaps if we cannot come to some conclusion on this Vegeta could find them and get their assistance. They seem to know most of the area below Snake Way in that location."  
  
Vegeta continued his seeming uninvolved stance, but kept careful attention of the old and new Supreme Kais as they continued. Bulma had caught their conversation and decided to make inquiries. "So, who exactly are these mystery warriors?"  
  
"Mystery is a very good way of putting it. Very little is really known about them. What we do know is second hand information." The Supreme Kai responded. "Whenever there's trouble they seem to appear quickly, deal with it, and then vanish. From what we've gathered they seem to be large in number, but they're only seen a handful at a time."  
  
The young kai paused for a moment and watched the 4 lower kais bicker quietly. "They seem to be relatively good beings in spite of their current location. That particular area of the underworld was pretty chaotic before they appeared. Now, things are relatively stable."  
  
"And what do they look like?" Bulma queried.  
  
The elder kai glanced up and shrugged. "Don't know really. What descriptions we've gotten don't make sense." Bulma furrowed her brow. Vegeta snorted and moved away to the large map. "Some say their extremely large furry creatures, some that their about our size and quick as lightning, and other that they're nothing more than fast moving light."  
  
The North, South, East, and West Kais continued chattering as the prince approached. The king of the north turned as the warrior stood beside him. The prince eyed him, "Tell me Kai, is there and area with a shiny fog or vapor; like illuminated crystal dust?"  
  
The round kai's eyes shot up. "Yes, seven levels down from Snake Way there's a huge cloud of dust from Azurite, Beryl, Diamond, and various other types of gems and crystals. How could you possibly have known something like that?!?"  
  
"Hn" The small man shrugged and began walking away. "Just a guess."  
  
All 4 kais sweatdrop as the Grand Kai emerged from his palace while his sayian guest returning to his place against the wall. As he checked on the progress of his 4 underlings the others milled about in their respective groups. Once finished he moved toward the Shin, Bulma, and the Old Kai were standing. "Bulma, I was hoping that you and Vegeta would join as for lunch; in spite of Sayian manners." He requested nodding his head to where the prince lounged. "There's something I'd Like to discuss with Vegeta before you two leave."  
  
The diminutive royal leaned up from the wall and began to open his mouth when his stomach interrupted him. "Ahk, well I suppose I will dispense with formality." He stated flatly and moved to join them as they moved to the palace. 


	9. A parting gift

Sorry for the wait. I will try to get more up soon.  
  
********  
  
Satisfied from their lunch the small group entered the Grand Kai's sitting room. Bulma and the Supreme Kai took up occupancy of opposite ends of a large couch while Vegeta took in the room more intently than he had the previous evening. Book-covered walls stretched to a high ceiling. Tall windows let in the midday sun, hurting the prince's sensitive eyes. Ornate and richly clothed furnishings circle the center of the room and a large oak desk set at the far end of the room with the Grand Kai standing next to it.  
  
The grand Kai proceeded to the desk at the far end of the room and waited for his guests to settle. He watched as the black haired figure glanced over the room with intensity. He noticed a small shudder as the small man took in his surroundings, as well as the surprised and embarrassed look that ran over his face as he turned and noticed his host's scrutiny. "I suppose you're wondering why I've brought you here."  
  
"I was under the impression it was for conversation. You did say you wanted to discuss something with me." Vegeta responded wryly, walking toward the table.  
  
Shen smiled at his response. "Yes, you are correct. I have a few things to tell you and then I would like your feelings on what I have said."  
  
"Well then, perhaps you should illuminate me." The prince commented as he planted his feet in front of the large desk and admired a crystal paper weight. Dark eyes moved up the meet the Kai's as an eyebrow rose slightly in anticipation.  
  
"Well, you see, when a fighter has managed to show their selflessness and defended the world from evil they are granted free roam over the heavens and hell; this you already know." He paused shortly to make sure he was clear with the sayian. "There are a great many other "honors" that can be bestowed to warriors of your potential. In your particular case I had something rare in mind. It has been over a thousand years since I offered this to anyone."  
  
"Yes, well I already knew I was rare." Vegeta clipped impatiently, but collected himself. He knew that composure was needed in his current company. Even if he didn't care about their tribute, it was important to them and he couldn't afford to ruffle any feathers. "What exactly is it you are honoring me with?"  
  
The Grand Kai couldn't help but be impressed. He had almost forgotten that the man standing before him was a battle hardened warrior preferring decisiveness and matter of fact conversation. Still it was the prince's self-control and diplomatic abilities that were surprising. "You see when a person like yourself has managed to hang onto the light within them even under the most severe of conditions, and possess the ability to rise above their pain and earn the rights you have they are truly rare and worthy of the highest regard. Such fighters are trusted with seeing to the most dangerous or delicate matters in otherworld. They are offered the chance to become a part of the Kai's Guard. And, today, I would like to ask you to join that select group of people that I and the Supreme Kai can call on in time of need."  
  
The slight fighter pondered the information and appeal of his host momentarily. "Though I must admit I am flattered by your request my duties to my people do not allow for me to accept. Their needs come before anyone else's, including my own."  
  
"Your duties to your people would naturally come first Vegeta. No one would think of asking you to relinquish them. If you could not assist us then we would ask assistance from another of the guardians. You would not be obligated to come running every time something went wrong; only in cases of extreme need would a request be made." Shin spoke reassuringly as he moved toward the desk. Bulma sat slack jawed at what was unfolding before her.  
  
"If things are as you say than I will accept you request, but I will hold you to you word on this matter." The feisty royal responded.  
  
The Grand Kai moved behind his desk and pulled a small blue gem with a silver star on a long piece of leather. He moved to the reluctant prince. "Put this around your neck. It will let those that run things know who you are. Also, the gem will increase our ability to contact telepathically wherever you are."  
  
A blue glow encompassed his hand as he eyed the jewel. It reminded him of an amulet he once wore as a small boy. The strap was simple, but that would change when he found his home. He place the cord around he neck silently and raised his eyes to the smiling Kais. Shin nodded to him and turned. "I'm sure that you are more than ready to begin your journey. We have kept longer than you had wished." 


	10. The road ahead

crazed fanatic anime fan: Thanks. I hope to get more done soon.  
  
*********  
  
"This is the location the others said to take you. You family is somewhere below this point" The Supreme Kai spoke as they floated above a layer of thick clouds.  
  
Vegeta eye the floor of heaven with a detached demeanor; holding Bulma in his arms. It was impossible to see what was beneath the vial at his feet, but he could sense a myriad of life. Shin studied his friends quietly for a moment before continuing. "Vegeta, you seemed to have some awareness of the Ashkarishact Warriors."  
  
"Not the fighter just the word, or words. Ashkari means glided and shact means fog." The prince flatly replied while continuing to look over the clouds.  
  
Bulma knew that he was in no mood to explain himself and was more than anxious to put some distance between their vantage point and the unknown. Deciding to move things forward she asked a question of her own. "So, how long do you think it will take us to get to our first base camp for the day?"  
  
"Hn, about six hours; maybe more depending on how fast I can fly with you." Her mate mused.  
  
The young Kai knew that would be a late arrival. Knowing he had time to pull the information from the obstinate sayian he withdrew. "My, that's a considerable distance. You should get started."  
  
The small fighter nodded his appreciation to the blue skinned guardian and began to descend. Gray and white quickly faded into deep blues as they passed the barrier between the upper level of otherworld and bottomless expanses of hell. Vegeta continue increasing his speed till he felt the beautiful geniuses' discomfort and slowed slightly. She stared in aw at the unique planets and stars while her mate doggedly plummeted as minutes passed into hours.  
  
Feeling that the proud prince was content with his pursuit and ready to let her talk she moved to find the answers she knew he had. "So, you know who these fighters of the gilded fog are, don't you?"  
  
"What do you think woman?" He smirked back at her.  
  
She smiled back; unsurprised by his answer. Ashkari and shact were sayian words. Still she wanted to hear him say it. "Well."  
  
He stared back at her; never slowing. A playful and knowing smile formed at the corner of his mouth. "Well, tell me what race can be big and furry, blinding with ki, and faster than lightning. You're a genius; you should be able to figure it out."  
  
She blinked and then put on her best air-head demeanor. "Let's see; a race of warriors that are quick moving, blindingly powerful, and transforming into big furry things that come from a place with a Sayian name. Gee Vegeta; do you think they're Sayians?"  
  
"No, they're popcorn people." He snapped back at her; feigning annoyance as he slowed. Before them stretched a vast nebula of crystalline dust swirling around magnetic forces of planets that were obscured by it debris. More vexing to the royal was that the Ashkari shact was also acting as an effective ki disperser; effectively muting and blurring the ki signature laying within. He sighed, "And now for the hard part." 


	11. Morning Visitor

Thanks for all the reviews.  
  
I'm sorry about the delay, and I don't know if I'll get anymore done before the end of year with the holidays and all. Please forgive me. I will try to post more as soon as I can.  
  
Chapter 8 - Morning Visitor  
  
Cold shivers ran through a slight Sayian frame as it darted from the small stream severing a bathtub to the small capsule house. Even his ki was unable to stop the frosty morning air from freezing the water on his blanket. He rounded the entrance of the bedroom to find his blue mate leisurely toweling her hair as steam poured from the small doorway she stood by. He couldn't stop his jaw from gaping. "Woman! Why didn't you say anything about this blasted house having a shower!?"  
  
"You didn't ask." She smirked; watching the small man explode into a tirade of curses in more languages than she could count. She gathered, as he stormed, that he had frozen his "assets" off bathing in a stream as he threw a stiff blanket at her feet.  
  
She merely let her towel fall and moved her bare form across the room to dress. The prince's anger was cut short at the sight. He quickly changed tactics and tackled her to the bed. She shrieked as she felt his cold hands running up her back to her shoulders. "Oh no you don't, you're going to help me warm up."  
  
Playful and passionate hours passed as the planet turned and its suns diffracted light warmed the landscape with its kaleidoscope of color. Having finished cleaning a Sayian sized breakfast Bulma moved out the front door with her coffee to watch the light drench her surroundings in color. Her eye slowly moved from her right to front as she stepped, but not in time to avoid running into an immovable form. Coffee splashed everywhere as she raised her eyes to the armored Sayian standing before.  
  
"What are you doing here? State your business." He glowered in Sayia.  
  
Her eyes blinked as she tried to recover and understand what he had spoken. She stammered for a moment backing slightly. He grabbed her arm and she panicked, darting her eyes about to find some way of saving herself. It came to her quickly and she yelled. "Awning auto-extend."  
  
The robust fighter was caught off guard by the woman's shrill scream. His grip loosened and before he could tighten it he heard a whoosh and found himself airborne. The throbbing in his head reseeded as he hit the ground and lost consciousness.  
  
Vegeta flew from his shower at sensing his mate's fear flying through the house and to her, shampoo still dripping in his eyes. He swiveled about searching for danger. "What! What!"  
  
She stared at the motionless figure several hundred feet away. He followed her eyes and went to see the damage. The prince moved to the figure and found a member of the Sayian boarder patrol lying in the dirt, tail twitching. Though out cold, the fighter bore only minor injuries. His earthy mate made her way over as he shook his head, moving back to the house. "Get a first aid kit and patch him up. I'm going to rinse off."  
  
By the time he returned Bulma was putting away the kit and the bandaged guard had a cold pack on his dented forehead. "Serves him right for underestimating you."  
  
A groan caught their attention. The Sayian began to stir slightly. Bulma looked down and turned toward the house. "Have you got everything? I'm going to pack up."  
  
"Hn." Was all the response she received as she marched to their portable dwelling and collapsed it. The Sayian royal just watched the form beneath him, brown tail twitching in the dirt. He had barely seen a full blooded, tailed Sayian since he first arrived on earth. A sudden sense of protectiveness moved through him and he sat himself on a rock by the fighter. The genius could only stare as she found her way back to him.  
  
Slowly the wounded warrior's eyes fluttered and started to open and he turned his head trying to rise. The planets spinning increased as his shoulders and the ground parted. Shaking his head the warrior fought the dizziness, but his eyes could only manage a hazy assessment of his surrounding. Green parted into the gray of a rock, and a long black rope swaying lazily near two light branches. "No, not branches, legs." He thought shaking his head again. Doubling his efforts he looked intently at what lay before him. Moving his eyes up the rope he found a dark figure sitting, presumably cross-legged, on a rock. Thought slowly cleared as his eyes moved from the rope to the body of his watcher. The finial realization washed over him. "A Sayian tail!?"  
  
"No, it's a black Narzinian serpent and I'm the great wizard Greshelon." An acerbic voice snorted as the appendage shot toward him and retreated. Dark legs unraveled to the grass and a white gloved hand extended quickly to warrior's own tail. "Not that I'm sure that's a Sayian tail, for no Sayian I know would let their guard down so foolishly."  
  
His pride bristled, "That, that. woman doesn't have a speck of power." He stammered.  
  
"Well, for a woman with no power she managed to knock you out quiet nicely. Don't you think?" The dark figure chided, as a light giggle floated across the breeze.  
  
The truth hung around him as he again shook his head trying desperately to remove the haze ensnaring him. His body almost shook at the realization. He was lying defenseless on the ground, and the weak creature standing behind the curious dark tailed Sayian held the credit for it. He lowered his head only to raise it to a fuzzy face topped with black hair. The features were somewhat clearer as his vision was improving, but he still couldn't make out any features; except the eyes. Two black voids stared down at him and he could sense them peering through him. In their depths he perceived unimagined power. As quickly as they had appeared they retreated.  
  
"Hn, don't be too grated by it. My mate has defeated stronger men than you with her cunning. Now if you could tell me the quickest way to Istrasheeraa we will leave you to mend."  
  
The fighter took in the words as his mind, if not his vision, finally cleared. They were looking for the Capital; looking for home. Almost all of the main Capital's inhabitants were members of important families, or fighters of the highest skill. Only a few were anything less, and the other Sayians carriage left little doubt that he was no shopkeeper. Sitting up finally he realized that his injuries had been tended to. This was not good; a Sayian of notable blood and his mate looking for his home, and he had all but accosted them. Still, they saw to his wounds and neither seemed to take any note of why he was on the ground. If he played his cards right, maybe he wouldn't loose face. "I believe I can get you in the general direction, but could you do something for me in return?"  
  
He waited anxiously for a response; hoping that he could at least not be derelict in his duties, as well as humiliated. He watched as the two forms move closer and whisper in something he didn't understand. Then the male turned, "What do you want?"  
  
"I am charged with making sure that anyone who passes through here is checked in, or sent packing. I can't stop you form leaving, especially in my current state, but if I don't register you in some way I'll be negligent. Could you place your finger on my scanner so I can make a record of you?" He paused hoping that he wouldn't need to continue persuading the travelers to be scanned. More undesirable chatter between the two started up as they discussed the matter.  
  
He could tell as they talked that they were both rather small by Sayian standards. The woman, who he gathered was called Bulma, was light in coloring as from her tome, quite tenacious. His Sayian brother's name remained a mystery, but was arrogant enough to revile any noble he'd ever met. The small figure turned back to him. "Fine, where's your scanner."  
  
"Here." He pulled out the small devise calmly even though he was overwhelmed with relief. The male pressed his thumb to the panel before he could explain, making it clear he knew how the devise worked. The pale female followed suite quickly.  
  
"Now which way do we go to get to the Capital? I am in no mood to stick around here all day blabbering with you." The feisty noble shot at him.  
  
He thought quickly, assessing the direction. "If you travel to the other side of the planet and head off in the direction of two and half past the mid-sun you will be on track."  
  
The two flew out of view as his eye finally started to come into focus. He gazed down at the scanner. The was no information on the female, but that was as he expected. His punch up the males scan and ran it through. His eye went wide as the screen displayed the results of the DNA scan. 


	12. Lost & Found

Chapter 9 - Lost & Found  
  
Early autumn blossoms sent a pungently sweet scent through marble halls. Silently sitting, an enormous warrior stared solemnly at a small white breastplate; thumb gently circling the red crest. The only motion from the great King was the faltered rise and fall of a heavy chest. An eternity of misfortune rounded once proudly squared shoulder as his thoughts returned to the child so painfully absent.  
  
Howling could be hear through the corridors of the palace as King Vegeta made his way to the royal family's private chambers. With each step the horrific complaint grew loader. He knew the source and changed his course to try and ease the overwhelmingly painful assault his home was under.  
  
Large wooden doors flew open with ease and the chestnut haired ruler had to suppress his laughter at the sight that greeted him. Bolts of annoyingly bright fabric wafted through the air and bustling tailors and seamstresses bustled frantically. In the mist of the whirl wind of cloth stood the two and half year old prince, perfectly still while pins where wielded like battle weapons through the cloth draping his small form. Still, except of course for the bobbing head and horrendous yowling piercing anything with ears. That alone was enough to cut through any humor the scene held.  
  
"Shut your mouth! Sayian warriors do not cry!" The room's occupants spun to see their King seething at the figure in the center of the commotion. The young prince inhaled sharply and bit his lower lip, head still bobbing. "Better, now it cannot be that bad; try and carry yourself with the proper decorum."  
  
The small child continued to stay perfectly still, head bobbing. Watching his son it became clear that the toddler had taken as much as he could bare and had no doubt been suffering as a pin cushion for some time. Leaning down he turned his head to the seamstress desperately trying to hem the royal child's pants. "How long have you been fitting my son?"  
  
"I'm not sure. We've been here since 11 or so in the morning." The woman said confused.  
  
The King bolted upright. "Eleven, it's almost six. You've been sticking my child like that for close to seven hours. Are you all insane? Out! Now!"  
  
The tailors scurried from the room as the small royal slid off the stool. The King looked down and the still quivering babe, and made a stern inquiry. "Where is your Sha Shara?"  
  
"She. she had. had to go. go to. a meeting..for. for the museum. and she. she told.. told Nappa. Nappa to watch me. but he... he got called. called away. he... he thought. that Sirana. Sirana and Tansa. were coming.but... but they never came." The tiny boy sniffled out to his father. He remembered his mate asking him to remind her to tell Sirana and Tansa to come to the prince's room in the afternoon. He had, but then there were the senators, and the advisors, and the councilors, and she had said something about the girls. She had said to send word for them to meet her. "Shit" he thought as he looked at his son shuffling painfully in his pinned garments. The little one hadn't even gotten his midday meal.  
  
He sighed and moved to the chest by his son's bed. The boy followed and he stroked the childs hair soothing him. "It's over now. I will help you get ready for dinner."  
  
The boy started trying to remove the coverings from him and hissed as the pins dug into him. Valgard Vegeta shook his head and began helping his son. Soon the shirt was gone and the king could see tiny marks where the seam of his new clothes would be. Soon the boy wore only a pair of boxes with tiny royal crests patterns and was carried to a large bathing chamber.  
  
Servants filled the large tub adding salts and oils, and laid out towels and sponges as the King pulled healing salves for a cabinet and moved to the counter. He stroked the prince's hair and set him beside the tub. The boy quickly threw his only garment away and sloshed into the tub giggling at the splashing water. Soon the boy was clean and scampered into his sleeping chamber where his father was waiting with jar and some loose fitting clothes. Once the child's prickled skin was tended and he was dressed the ruler gathered him to his lap. The tiny boy's mouth yawned wide. "It was a long day for you, and you did well, all things considered." He smiled approvingly at his son and pulled him up affectionately.  
  
"My king! My King!" The rulers head snapped at the intrusion into the lost prince's quarters. Security Minister Turka shuffled distractedly toward his sovereign. Noting the obvious agitation of the minister the king bit down on his anger over the intrusion. Stumbling onward Turka stammered quickly. "We have had the most unprecedented news. Great Karatara be praised, the most wondrous of occurrences my liege. A miracle, a miracle! We've found him! We've found him!"  
  
"Found who!?" The royal demanded; all measure of patience fading with the other man's uninformative chattering.  
  
The king's advisor stopped dead at the load voice. Realizing he had not said much of anything he gathered himself. "The prince, my king; we've found him. He lives!"  
  
Turka watched as the king shot up at his declaration, and then a very quizzical look passed over the monarch's visage as he concluded. It took the advisor a moment before he realized why. "Well I suppose alive might not be the best choice of words considering where we are, but he seems well and heading for here from what we've gathered."  
  
The shock slowly faded and the king's legs began to give way under the news. He slumped down, sitting on the chest at the foot of the prince's bed. His heart wrenched as a wave of emotions flooded over him. Despair, fear, and hope mixed together. "Styrkar" he though silently finding a lightness within himself he rose and straightened himself, and began moving to the door. "What basis do you have for this? Where did this information come from?"  
  
"One of the guards patrolling the outer sector came across some beings on a planet near the edge of our area. He wound up getting injured, but manage to make a scan of the pair before the departed the planet. The audio and damaged video from his scouter were inconclusive, but the scan leaves no doubt on the matter." The advisor spoke as they turned down the hall.  
  
"I want all the details gathered and brought to my office at once." Turka bowed and went to get the information for his ruler as the great Sayian made his way toward his office. King Vegeta's and mind combated each other. His heart was full of longing for the brat, but his mind was filled with apprehension. Many strong men had been broken easily by the iceling, and his son was just a boy when Freeza had gotten his claws into him. The fact that one of his border guards had been injured only added to his concern, but the soldier had not been killed.  
  
"It could be either of the two outcomes, and the information will tell which is the more likely." He sighed as he settled himself behind his desk. The wait was short as Turka entered the office and nearly tripped over the furnishings in his haste to present the records. The king shook his head at the unusual behavior and motioned for the minister to load the information.  
  
"The report from Lieutenant Dashiro runs down the events. He saw an unknown dwelling on his patrol and landed to investigate. Upon landing a female exited the structure without noticing his presence and ran right into him. In her panic she caused a projectile to release from the building knocking him several hectares and rendering him unconscious." Turka paused and gauged the king's reactions before continuing. "While he was out it appears that his wounds were tended to. After regaining consciousness a male, apparently her mate, had joined the female and sat in wait of his responses. Some conversation ensued in which he manage to persuade them to allowing a scan. The persons left after the scans were complete, but not before he could run them through the system. Once he realized who the male was, namely the prince, he made his finding known as quickly as possible."  
  
Nodding the king said nothing, but grew anxious to see the video and audio. The minister setup the scouter replay. "Before I start as should inform you that the female shouted loudly enough during the initial encounter that Dashio's ear were damaged. In light of that we have lowered the volume considerably. Also we have cleared up the images and translated everything to Sayian for clarity."  
  
A rounded house grew lager as the tape played out the events of the morning. The large royal sat and took in the event play themselves out before him. He couldn't help the slight amusement of his son's rush from bathing to his distressed mate. Nor could he keep his pride from rising as his son convinced the woman to be scanned to protect the guard from any further trouble over the incident. His mind now eased and the hope in his heart began mounting. "Alert the patrols to this and make sure that if they come across the prince and his mate again to relay to him that I wish him to allow them to arrange for his transport to the palace and that he is to make use of it."  
  
"Understood; is there anything else?" The advisor replied bowing.  
  
"Yes, I would like a copy of this as quickly as possible. The Queen will want to be informed."  
  
He smiled. "The file you currently have is a copy for your leisure my king."  
  
King Vegeta nodded and dismissed the man removing the crystalline file from the reader and heading to his chambers, shoulders squared. 


	13. Bardock & the spiders from Merz

Darkness encompassed the valley as the couple landed. Bulma popped out a capsule house as Vegeta surveyed the surroundings. He couldn't sense anything in the general area, though something about the planet set him ill at ease. He looked around once more unsuccessfully trying to find anything dangerous. He entered the capsule house eyes almost closed from exhaustion. Summoning all his strength to keep his body from shaking he moved to the bedroom. Bulma had quickly changed and was sitting on the bed in her nightgown fixing the covers to sleep. He moved sluggishly to the dresser and found silk sleeping pants and began to change, having trouble keeping his balance.  
  
Bulma watched as he changed and became worried as she noted how worn out he was. She knew he were very bad, but she also feared that pushing the issue would only make things worse. She just moved herself under the covers and waited for him to join her. Then he did something unexpected. She watched as he moved to the dwellings control panel and set the external motion sensors on. The proud Sayian prince would never stoop to use weak human devises before and now she was truly worried beyond holding her tongue. She rolled toward him as he slipped under the covers and dimmed the lights. "Vegeta, why did you turn on the sensors? You've never done that before."  
  
"Hn, too tired to trust my senses. I don't feel any other kis, but something about this place doesn't feel right.' He snorted wearily and wrapped his arms around her. "Sleep, you made the house; its technology will wake us if need be."  
  
"But you don't trust technology." She replied snuggling closer.  
  
"No, but I trust you woman." He closed his eyes and cradled her tightly kissing her on the head. Drifting off to sleep he puzzled as to why the scout they had met earlier had answered to where his home was. Surely Vegetasei couldn't be here, but he had, without thinking, used the old Capital's name. "Must have just given us direction to where the current capital is." He mused finally falling to sleep.  
  
Several hours passed as the pair slept peacefully together. The tranquility was broken by a loud klaxon blaring that movement was occurring around the house. Vegeta bolted upright and began checking the sensors while trying to feel out kis outside the dwelling. The monitors showed a great deal more beings than he was sensing. "Woman; get dressed. I'm going to check thing out."  
  
The door opened to reveal a thick layer of white threads covering the exit. As he touched it his hand was immediately stuck to the substance. Instinctively he formed ki in his hand to burn away the substance, but it didn't give. Pulling ever increasing power he managed to free himself. Shutting the door he focused and began making a ki sphere around the house until he could feel the heat melting and burning the encasement around it. A heat sensor went off. "Turn that damn thing off now!"  
  
Gold hued energy pulsed through the fibers covering the house. The prince opened the now uncovered door and moved to discern how much danger was present. What he found did nothing to set his mind at ease. Darkness encompassed his vision only assisted by the flare of ki blasts, but even that was more than he could stand. Huge black legs trailed into black and red thorax and abdomens supporting multi-eyed heads with fangs. He couldn't feel any life ki from the spiders. A small group of Sayians were trying to contain them, but were barely holding their ground the arachnids. Loud screeching enveloped the air, a ki burst barely lit the valley and a shadow past before the prince. He spun to see a glimpse of the towering creature climbing over his dwelling before darkness overcame the surroundings. He pulled up his ki and shot the creature leaving blood and guts splattering his body.  
  
Tora's scouter went off the scale at 200,000 megaparcels and exploded as he finished another venomous pest. He turned quickly to see the remnants of a large explosion over the house they had guessed was buried. That was all the warning he and cohorts got as a ruff voice screamed. "I hate Spiders!"  
  
The area around the home was coated in gold as a wave of ki washed over them shattering all their scouters and effectively destroying all the arachnids. They turned and quickly went to the source readying for a battle with the creator of the power. The light from the abode gave them a view of the visitor, who was clearly Sayian. Eyeing their small brother the fighters approached cautiously. Bardock took the lead and decided there was only one way to tell if the person before them was friend of foe before any pack of spiders found them. "I suppose we should be grateful you're on our side. You are on our side?"  
  
Vegeta just looked Bardock and his crew over one by one; stopping at the pointy haired warrior. He couldn't contain the smirk that passed over his face as he looked at the double of his old adversary and friend. "Yes Bardock, I suppose friend would be an apt word."  
  
The fighter's shock was replaced quickly with curiosity at their dark tailed brother. Fasha was the first to speck up. "How do you know about Bardock?"  
  
"Because I knew Radizt and Kakarot; and he is definitely Kakarot's father." The price retorted pointing directly at their leader.  
  
Bardock almost jumped the small man at the sound of his sons. "My sons, you know my sons? Where are they? Are they alright?"  
  
"Shut up! We don't have time for this." Vegeta snapped back trying to get some of the gore off of his body. The group knew he was right; they could be overrun be eight-legged creatures at any moment. "Is there a place on the Kami forsaken planet that isn't infested with those. things?"  
  
"He's right." Shugesh replied; wanting to get away from the disgusting pests as soon as possible. "Our station has a dampening field that keeps them out."  
  
The royal turned to the house. "Bulma, get the house; we're leaving."  
  
"Yes, right away your assholiness." The blue haired beauty walked outside and shrunk the house, further shocking the group. She turned, took one look her mate, and winced at the slime coating him. "Ooo, that's gross. There's no way you're carrying me like that mister."  
  
"What do you mean carry?" Tora looked at the two confused.  
  
Vegeta rocked his head to the side. "She can't fly. So she's going to need some help"  
  
Tora move forward. "Oh, ok."  
  
Agitation overcame the prince." Get away from her. You're out of your mind if you think I'm going to let any male I don't know touch my mate."  
  
Fasha moved past the two glaring men and held up her arm to Bulma. "Come on, the boys won't be done with their pissing contest until the spiders come back."  
  
The men watched as the two women took flight and followed. The landscape quickly passed beneath them as they made their way. Bardock was still drawn to the forceful stranger, and his connection to both his sons. He didn't care much for mysteries and this one was too complex to handle. He tried to study the man in the darkness of the planet, but couldn't make out much. He was small, fair skinned, black hair, black eyes, and surprisingly black tailed. Sharp features graced his face, but the details were as lost as the light. To know Kakarot meant that he had to have survived Vegetasei's destruction, but only a handful had been left; Nappa, Turles, Radizt, Kakarot, and the prince. Perhaps there were others he didn't know about.  
  
Lights in the distance became stronger as they reach the outpost. As the group neared their small guest became clearer. One by one they landed and moved toward the main building. Vegeta trailed behind the others as the made their way inside. The others quickly began to see to their duties, but Bardock turned to the door to get a careful look of their guest. What he saw made the nature of the person in his presence clear. The others continued setting things up with one eye one the two. Vegeta's head faced the commander. "This place is safe?"  
  
"Yes. Nothing can get in here." Bardock replied, mustering his nerve he opened his mouth, but was stopped short.  
  
"Good, then I can get some sleep." The royal spoke as his eyes rolled back in his head and he passed out cold. 


	14. Turbulance

Three pods landed in Freeza's docking bay. The prince jumped from his sphere as the door opened and screamed to the others. "Nappa, Radizt! Get these pods checked and stowed. I'm going to see Freeza."  
  
Small legs whipped over the floor to the lizard's meeting room. "This can't be happening. They can't be gone." drummed through his head as he clipped around the corridors. He turned a corner as the door to the automatic waste disposal system started closing. His eye detected a blue reflection that turned his blood cold. Moving to the door quickly as the opening narrowed a two inch blue star sapphire came into focus. He jumped into the room and grabbed it as the entrance shut behind him. Intestines twined as he viewed the King's jewel. Spinning his head snapped from side to side in confusion and doubt. A snake of gold sent him diving to the center of the room. The ornate chain loosed itself from the foul trash and all calm was lost.  
  
"He wouldn't dare!" the small monarch hissed in abject disbelief. Stuffing the treasures in his armor his hands flew wildly into the filth around him desperately seeking an answer he prayed he would not find. Thick armored material caught in his hand as he dug and the silver and red made him stop dead. All his hopes came crashing around him as he stared at the jagged piece of broken silver armor with the red crossed trident matching his own.  
  
Terror set in as he added the piece to his collection. Arms whipped madly at the discards as he tried to prove that this was just a mistake. Alarm sirens began to signal the unit compressors activating as he realized for the first time he was trapped in a trash compactor. He flew up to the disposal shoot as walls started closing watching the trash swirl beneath him as he moved to safety. The rolling trash lifted a red shot of hair, then deep brown eyes forever stilled and all warmth and light was extinguished in the 10 year old's soul. "CHA CHA!!"  
  
Heads spun at the load cry as Vegeta bolted upright in bed. His eyes darted around the room as he tried to make out where he was. Bulma moved quickly to his side. "It's ok. We're on a ship going to your father. It's was just a nightmare."  
  
The small Sayian swallowed hard as pink overran his cheeks. Bardock and his mate watched the exchange; ignoring the prince's embarrassment. The small sovereign grew short tempered, "Why the hell are we on a ship? I said nothing about transport."  
  
"I'm sorry my prince. I'm following your father's orders, which were, and I quote: 'Make sure that if the patrols come across the prince and his mate to relay to him that I wish him to allow them to arrange for his transport to the palace and that he is to make use of it.'" The ship shook as the spiky headed fighter responded.  
  
Neesa moved to the control panels and began to attempt to stabilize the small craft. Bardock helped Bulma a chair as Vegeta moved behind the fighter's mate. Lowering his voice he turned his attention to the ship's controls. "How bad is it?"  
  
"Well it's not good. This is a strong storm. The ship can hold, but we're gonna get tossed around for a while." She spoke concentrating on the monitors.  
  
"How long?" The prince continued looking at his mate.  
  
"One hour, maybe two." The black hired navigator stated with concern.  
  
Bulma felt as if her guts were being scrambled by the jostling vessel. Knowing she couldn't endure the hard movements he turned back to the control panel and quickly read the outputs. He nodded at the screen. "I have a plan."  
  
Sheets rumbled under the ruling Sayian's sleepless tossing. "Something is wrong." He thought trying to quell the headache rising behind his eyes. Giving up on sleep the large man rose carefully to avoid waking he equally restless mate. His sixth sense was pushing his already worried parental instincts mercilessly. Slowly he moved a soft chair and sat, resting his head in his hands and repeating. "You being paranoid; the boy is fine."  
  
A soft knock and the creak of his chamber door roused the fiery leader from his mantra. Bergthor entered the room and saw his disheveled brother peering up at him. He sat next to his broad shouldered kin with a weary expression. "They found him on Merz. Bardock and Neesa are transporting them in one of the emergency shuttles. There's a storm in their way, it will take them at least three hours to get here."  
  
"And there's a problem." The king responded to his brother. Standing and pacing to try and calm his demeanor.  
  
"When is there not." The regent sighed, watching his brother pace. "The ship wasn't designed to take the turbulence the storm is creating; and there is a problem with Stykar."  
  
All pacing stopped at the king's head turned sharply. The queen sat up slowly at her son's name. Turning her attention to the men she spoke, "What's wrong with my child?"  
  
The King's elder brother rubbed his nose. "He is in Mishrat. From what could be gathered he is at stage three."  
  
Queen Melkorka jumped from the bed grabbing her robe. "Stage three!"  
  
"Stage four can be fatal. He could die before he gets here. We have to do something." Valgard snapped, collecting his own robe and moving to the door.  
  
Bergthor stood to assert himself with sibling. "Calm down, now! This is doing your son no good."  
  
The couple settled themselves as much as they could. The regent smiled and continued. "He's strong, stronger than any Sayian in a hundred, perhaps even a thousand years. If you would calm yourselves a moment you could touch him with the bonds that are still inside of you. I have, and I can tell you this from what I can tell he is awake and much more troubled by the ship than his Mishrat at the moment. If you want to help him you need to tap into your bond and give him your strength so he can help the others handle the ship and get here in one piece." 


	15. Flying Vegeta Style

"You want to do what?" Neesa shouted, forgetting who she was speaking to.  
  
The taller Sayian cringed, knowing the prince's reputation for reacting badly to insubordination. His worry turned to surprise as the prince did nothing, but continued to restate his plan. "Woman, I can do this. Transfer all nonessential power to the shields and stabilizers. When I tell you transfer the remaining power over, except life-support. I will do the rest."  
  
Bardock was skeptical of that the prince could manage to harness and control the energy needed. Then again, his scouter had read over 450,000 megaparcels before exploding and his crew wasn't even scratched. The new princess didn't seem the least bit concerned. He slid into the seat next to his mate. "Let's do this Neesa."  
  
The small Sayian centered himself in the middle of the small craft as the lights dimmed. He breathed evenly and moved his arms out then set his hands to his chest, knuckles touching. Slowly he kneeled into a Sayian meditation stance. The ship's shaking calmed. "I'm ready. Put all power into the shields."  
  
Deft hands moved over the keypads and the ship dimmed to emergency lighting and stilled for a few moments, then began moving forward. The small vessel speed rose smoothly and soon passed the maximum speed it was capable of. The third class mates could only wonder as the made their way through the raging tempest around them.  
  
A small console at the command center at the docking station began beeping as a craft registered. The technician ran computations and turned in shock to the officer of the deck. "Sir, the ship from Merz just came into range. It should be here in 40 minutes."  
  
"What!" the deck officer responded in disbelief. "That ship couldn't make it her for another hour and a half, even in the best of flight conditions. There is no way that can be the Merz shuttle."  
  
"I have already checked it three times sir. It is the shuttle from Merz." The technician responded flatly. "I took a speed reading and it was going twice its maximum safe speed, and the power onboard systems show their propulsion is off."  
  
"That's ridiculous." The officer stammered.  
  
The technician shook his head, himself not believing the readings. "Their onboard systems may be damaged. That would account for the propulsion showing inactive, but our system is functioning normally and its readings do show they will be here in 38 minutes sir."  
  
A towel ran over wide shoulders as the king dried himself while his mate rinsed herself in the stately shower. Even with his anxious desire to check on the royal brat he quietly watched her rounded yet powerful frame sway under the cascading water. There would be an unprecedented scandal if anyone ever found out she was, in fact the dominant mate. No one would suspect for they were two parts of a whole, equal and balanced as true mates should be.  
  
He regained enough sense to direct himself to the task of dressing as she covered her curves with a towel and moved to her closet. Pulling on his tight fitting garments he left the bathing area. Boots and gloves awaited him at his chair. He had just managed to finish his gloves and grab the cracked armor when a knock sounded at the door.  
  
"Come." A commanding voice echoed through the door and palace messenger slowly entered the chamber. As he shut the door and turned; the queen made her way into the large room buttoning the last clasp on her gilded shirt.  
  
The page shuffled slightly and commenced to inform the sovereign couple. "Sire, my queen. The landing station has informed us the shuttle from Merz is well ahead of schedule and should be landing in 30 minutes at the main landing platform."  
  
Their eyes shot up. The great Sayian could not believe the statement. "That's not possible. The design couldn't have traveled this far by now."  
  
"There is no doubt sire. All our systems are in order and the call signal is from the shuttle. Though no one can explain the impossible speed the vessel was traveling at." The herald explained lowering his head slightly in respect.  
  
The queen was beyond caring about mysteries. All she wanted was her son home and safe. Moving to the page she asserted herself. "Thank you Raga. Tell the station that we will arrive shortly to meet our son."  
  
The king nodded his assent to her course of action, and the page departed. Turning his attention back to his battered breast plate he viewed remembered the day it found its current state. The tall queen watched her mate finish placing the long cloth to the epaulets of the armor.  
  
The quarters of the regent were far less serene. His mate, two sons, and daughter bantered and commotion about the long absent relation. High ranking dignitaries had been received with far less fuss as the regent addressed the beeping monitor. The message from the landing and traffic controller came up. "The shuttle from Merz has entered orbit and will be landing at main docking platform 5 in 20 minutes."  
  
"Twenty minutes." The graying Sayian blurted out in confusion. His family turned to him wondering why his normally tranquil demeanor had slipped in surprise.  
  
His mate moved to him. "Bergthor"  
  
"Yes Mika." He responded while confirming the information on the shuttle.  
  
She leaned over his chair and looked to the screen uncertain. "Is there a problem husband? You seem unsettled."  
  
He couldn't help but smile at his red headed woman's assessment. "Not unsettled, merely surprised. The ship from Merz should not be here for at least another 2 hours, but the station sent word that they are landing in less than 20 minutes."  
  
"Your not serious father; those ships can't travel that fast." Kagara shot back standing and moving toward the desk.  
  
The old diplomat sighed. "And that is why I am confirming it with the station."  
  
Creaking from the main door brought the attention of the now gathering family to the arrival o f the royal pair. Little red haired TreeAnna bounded to the door to greet her Aunt and Uncle. The king smiled at the precautious young woman and nodded to his brother.  
  
"The shuttle will be landing very soon." The regent's confusion was quickly caught. "There is no mistake. They checked it several times."  
  
The elder sayian was about to continue his uncertainty when he caught a faint pull on his psyche. He felt a familiar yet strange presence touching him. After a moment he discerned his nephew's presence. Taking a deep breath he nodded to his younger sibling. The king turned. "If you want to be there when the ship lands than get moving."  
  
The regent smiled to his family and proceeded to join his brother. They reached the station in 10 minutes and turned to the sky over head. A small silver object became visible in the darkness above and they proceeded to the landing area. 


	16. Reunion

Neesa and Bardock completed restoring power and were greeted with an insistent call from the communication array. The dark haired beauty opened a channel. "Shuttle A687493."  
  
A very agitated technician came on the screen as Vegeta rose slowly. "This is central station 672938X to shuttle A687493. Your expected time of arrival was three hours from now. We need to go through security protocol Bravo-049519 authorization sub-level level six before we can authorize landing. It will take 10 to 15 minutes to complete. Please hold your position and ..."  
  
Before the unfortunate communication technician could finish the prince had thrown himself over the taller fighter's shoulder, slamming his hand on the control panel and effectively cutting him off.  
  
"You can take your security protocols and shove them up your ass! The second I got on this shit hauler it became a royal transport and royal transports fall under Zeta clearance." The prince screamed. "Now reconfigure for confirmation Z86953 before you wish it was 95 years ago and you were screwing with Freeza's personal craft."  
  
The vacuum of silence that followed was only broken by the sound of urine trickling off the edge of the technicians seat. No one noticed the royal welcoming committee standing in the doorway. As the entourage reset their gapping jaws, Bergthor couldn't suppress a smirk. "It would seem that my nephew has developed some interesting, yet effective, communication skills."  
  
"I should never have sent Nappa with him." The king sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.  
  
Their voices caught the attention of the personnel, who immediately knelt before the small group. The king set the staff back to their tasks and moved to the communications station, which the technician had left open in his panic. His heart felt like a rock in his chest as he moved to where his son's face still appeared on the wall. As he looked over the crewman's shoulder the prince's head was turned to someone inside the ship while waiting for clearance.  
  
"Are you alright woman?" The small fighter said with obvious concern. The blue lady raised her head from where she was assessing herself for injuries.  
  
"Shaken, not stirred." She replied with a reassuring smile. He turned back to the console to motivate the landing coordinator's progress when he found himself staring into a fiery pair of intense brown eyes. His father's piercing gaze had him locked firmly in place.  
  
"Sshh", the deep and comforting voice of his father calmed him with the simple sound, and all the sharp edges and barriers to the prince's raw soul crumbled. Instinctively it began searching for the king with a child's demanding and desperation. The large warrior left a kaleidoscope of affection, loss, need, pride, and uncertainty penetrate his spirit. He focused on the waves of emotion radiating from his offspring and let his own heart stretch out to him.  
  
Vegeta's breath caught as the strong presence of his beloved father touched him. The love and pride that settled in his chest eroded the last of his restraint and water began to roll down his cheeks.  
  
Bardock tried to give the two the space needed to fully take in each other, wishing that he could have the same reunion with his own sons. The docking controller quietly broke the calm. "I've finished setting the landing sequence and security scan. I need the prince to place his palm on the console."  
  
The spiky haired Sayian nodded and looked to find a hand already waiting for him to initiate the final procedure before the craft could end its journey. The formality was handled and the prince smiled. "I will see you in the docking bay. I have every intention of keeping my word."  
  
The king wasn't sure of his son meaning. He retreated as the screen went black and the vessel was set into docking mode. The others proceeded out the door to the landing area and he hastily caught up.  
  
Automated bots and station crew moved outside a large window as the three waited for the craft to reach the bay. As he watched the king tried to understand his son's words. Thumbing a small leather braid recalling anything that would help him make sense of the curious statement. Looking down he remembered the prince's gift. "I will come home, no matter how long it takes. And when we're together again I will never leave your side. You have my word." Softly echoed through his head in the young royal's voice.  
  
The shaking of the floor and the sound of the ship connecting with the landing pad brought his eyes back to the present. The ground crew attached cables and tubes to the exterior of the small silver transport as repair bots moved over its surface scanning for any damage to be corrected. The flame headed Sayian leader could feel the impatience of the small group waiting for release.  
  
Four weary travelers weren't the only one's growing impatient to leave the docking station and get some much deserved rest. The queen had carried herself with her usual reserve, but fortitude was waning as her maternal instincts pressed her to scoop up her son and get him home. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other as the rear hatch opened, but only a short woman with long, thick hair exited and started to assist the ground crew. Having had enough of waiting she began to move toward the bays entrance.  
  
Inside the ship Bardock was trying unsuccessfully to get the main door to release it locks. Vegeta help Bulma from her seat and they joined the taller Sayian, still fighting with the temperamental exit. The searing pain in the prince's soul had faded greatly and the fire behind his eyes was smoldering as he watched his mate and the fighter assess the door.  
  
"The control panel is damaged and the manual overrides won't budge." The older man wheezed while trying to turn the manual lever.  
  
Moving to a small console by the door the scientist merely shrugged. Eyeing the schematic of the door she replied. "When the controls were damage, the manual release was locked. We need to reroute the signal around the damage to get the door open."  
  
"With all due respect princess, I know these ships and the only way this door is going to budge is with the manual controls." The soldier retorted, trying not to let his skepticism of the fragile woman show.  
  
The woman quickly turned and began pointing at the diagram. "Listen, the short activated the emergency locks here, and the there is a line here, that runs around the damage and can activate the door locks here, and open it."  
  
Bardock opened his mouth to redirect the inexperienced princess, but was cut of by the now agitated prince. "Baka! Get the damn tools, now."  
  
Unhappily the Sayian stepped to the storage cabinet and pulled the tools. Knowing that an angry prince with an impatient king waiting was no way to start a return to home world. He placed the box next to the small female, utterly convinced that she was mad. He watched as she pulled a screwdriver and removed the control panel. As she pulled at two other tools, the tall man turned and moved to the back hatch. Hissing of the compression locks stopped him and he returned to see the door disengaging from the ships body.  
  
Minutes had passed since Queen Melkorka, and the royal brothers had taken watch a few yards in front of the immobile door. All were growing concerned at the lack of progress from the craft. The muffled sound of voices had made their hopes rise briefly, but the doors still remained shut. King Vegeta was about to address the landing personnel when a hiss announced the unlocking of the door. An opening appeared and a small woman with cream skin and blue eyes smiled and nodded her head in respect. Behind her stood a confused Sayian and a very smug prince.  
  
Bulma turned her attention to the twin of her friend. "Finesse one, brute force zero."  
  
The stunned and embarrassed Sayian shook his head. Vegeta smirked. "Well I didn't mate her for her weak body."  
  
They landing band watched as the woman's triumph turned quickly to rage. Bardock jumped and fell on his rear as she spun and launch a tool point blank into Vegeta's face. He quickly caught it smirking even wider. "Great Karatara, you're sexy when you're mad."  
  
"He's good." Neesa spurted out softly. The queen smiled, agreeing with the woman's statement. Her son moved forward dropping the tool harmlessly into the kit and motioned for her new daughter to exit.  
  
As they came into the clearer light of the docking area her worries returned at the state of her child. He was exhausted, unwell, and completely dirty and disheveled. His clothes were ragged and over worn. By the time they had joined their family the smell emanating from the man became clear and was almost unbearable.  
  
She continued her appraisal as her son watched her. The king and regent had put their hand to their noses trying to quell the stench. Feeling his unease she decided it was time to address the problem. "You, my prince, need a bath, badly."  
  
The small royal's mouth dropped, then he remembered that he was wearing the same clothes he had the previous day and was still covered in bug guts. He nodded with shame. "I'm sorry, the past few hours have not been conducive with personal hygiene. A bath and some rest would improve the situation greatly."  
  
"You've obviously never spent a few months in space with Nappa, or you wouldn't even notice." Even with her hand over her nose the queen couldn't help but smile at her son's beleaguered state. He turned to the small genius. "Bulma, this is my Uncle, Regent Bergthor Vegeta; my mother Queen Melkorka Vegeta; and my father, King Valgard Vegeta."  
  
The blue haired human bowed slightly, smiling to each as he spoke. The king tried his best to lower his hand from his face and address the group. "I think the rest can wait till later. We should fly. It would be quicker."  
  
"Bulma can't fly." The prince stated cautiously, worried about his family's reaction. They were surprised to learn that she didn't have the power to fly, but it was clear that she had other talents. The royal lady moved to her new family member and placed her arms around her son's mate with a warm smile. "Come daughter; you can fly with me."  
  
The remaining hours in the palace passed quickly. Vegeta bathed while Bulma opened the capsule house in the courtyard, much to the queen's surprise. The smaller woman was equally surprised as palace staff quickly rushed into the house and busily carried clothes and other items that they pair might need. The prince's cousin's energetic and warm nature reminded her of the Son family, only significantly more Sayian. As the night winded down Bulma couldn't imagine why she would want to be anywhere else. A pair of wide yawns from the king and prince brought the gathering to a close and soon the prince's chambers were filled with soft sounds of blissful sleep. 


	17. Epilog A new day

Sunlight streamed through expanse of windows in the royal suite making a small Sayian shuffle to bury his heads under the covers. Hunger and the brightly lit room won out and a spiky head popped from beneath the dark red pillows and comforter. Sliding out from the luxurious bedding the prince straitened his black silk gi pants and rubbed his eyes cursing the luminescent assault under his breath. Relinquishing any hope of more sleep he moved to ready himself for the day.  
  
Servants quietly finished refreshing the breakfast table and left with used dishes as the king sat looking over stacks of reports and assessments scheduled for review. Leaning back he rubbed his weary eyes. Though retrieving and welcoming his son home had only taken two hours, he had lost half a nights sleep. He closed his eyes to rest them for a moment before diving into the ocean of paperwork before him.  
  
A now clean prince pulled open the dresser drawers to find they were organized like they had been on earth. Dressing he hoped that there would be some food left for him in the sitting room. Opening the bottom drawer to retrieve a pair of white boots he noticed the worn cloth rapping and treasures he had kept close for many decades. He pulled on his boots, gathered his prize and move to the sitting room. As he entered he couldn't suppress a smirk or the slight pang of guilt over depriving his father of a good nights sleep. The larger man was reclined on the sofa with his head leaning on his hand napping in front of a table adorned with stacks of paper.  
  
Kneeling before his king he placed the package on the table and began uncovering the beloved contents. Removing the gold pendant with set star sapphire he leaned up and clasped it around the sovereign's neck. He then placed the section of armor in the hole of the older man's breastplate. He closed his eyes as his hand laid over the damaged armor and soon a light radiated from his palm and encompassed the sleeping form. Retracting his hand his eyes opened to the mended breastplate and to find his father's uniform significantly improved.  
  
Consciousness slowly crept through the sleeping king. Valgard could feel the great power surrounding him and was confused. His warrior's instincts should have been thrown into high alert over the surge of energy, but there was protectiveness and affection permeating every spark. The sense of warmth and security brought a strange comfort to the weary ruler. His eyes opened to the smiling face of his son kneeling before him. A smile crossed the confused Sayian as he sat amazed and wondered how much power rested in the small frame facing him.  
  
"Good morning. Get enough sleep?" He began to stretch his arm to the boy when he felt weight on his neck shift. Turning his head down his hand moved to touch his missing pendant. The breastplate encasing him had lost its cracks and the hole was filed.  
  
Vegeta smirked at the stunned reaction. As his father looked up he worked hard to suppress a snicker. "It's a little trick a learned from a friend."  
  
"I found them after Freeza was finished with you." He continued with a sad smile. "They look much better where they belong."  
  
The king smiled softly and nodded. "I'm sorry."  
  
"For what? You did the best you could. That is all anyone can ask of another." He stated serenely.  
  
"True, but one can wish they could have done more." He replied, melancholy etching the statement. "Knowing your mistakes have caused so much pain, how can one not?"  
  
Vegeta could feel his father's remorse and tried to reassure him. "Trying to stop pain is never wrong, even when one fails. One cannot change the past. The only thing that really matters is the present. I'm home now and whatever comes, we will face it together."  
  
Relief came as he felt the elder's sadness ebb. "I have seen and learned many things, I want to show them to you, and there are many things I know you have to teach me."  
  
"Hope to be as full of surprises as you have proven to be my son" The king turned to the table, but was stopped by a hand. He scolded the petite prince. "These documents need to be reviewed. They can't wait."  
  
"Father, this is the afterlife. If there is one thing we have it is an abundance of time." The smaller royal chided back. "And I will help you, but first, you finish your nap and I'll get breakfast."  
  
"As you wish, my prince." The large man sighed as he let his eyes drift back to their rest.  
  
**************  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Well this is the end of the first segment of Vegeta's otherworld adventures. Thanks to everyone who as reviewed. I've really appreciated all you've had to say.  
  
I didn't really clearify this so. Sha Shara is a non-gendered affectionate term for parent, Cha Cha is like Daddy, and Shay Shi would be like Mommy. I'm sorry for any confusion  
  
The next story will cover this as well as answer some questions like: why Vegeta's tail is black, what the Sayians have been doing, and why the Kais 'honored' Vegeta with a guardian position.  
  
It may take a while before the next segment gets posted. It's going to be more complicated, so I will probably be writing the entire story first to make sure everything is laid out and paced properly. 


End file.
